LEGO Ninjago the Videogame
LEGO Ninjago the video game is a videogame about Ninjago theme. It is released for PlayStation2, PlayStation3 and Xbox 360. Description The game follows Kai, on his journey with his teammates Jay, Cole, Zane, and their leader Sensei Wu to save the Ninjago country against the Lord Garmadon, Wu's evil brother who tries to rule the Earth and corrupt it into the darkness. On their journey, they fight a lot of Garmadon's forces and their soldiers and meet new warriors and people, trying to unlock their full potential. Characters Playable characters Kai -''' He is the red ninja of fire, and Nya's brother. He is very courage and agressive person, who wants to become the best ninja in the world. Element- Fire Special weapon- Fire Sword Special abilities- Fire spin 'Jay- '''He is the blue ninja of lighting and storm. He fell in love with Nya, Kai's sister. He thinks he is funny and best in everything, but he is not. Element- Lighting Special weapon- Nunchuks of Lighting Special abilities- Electric hit '''Cole- '''He is the black ninja of earth and one of the first Wu's students.He is very strong and he likes to fight. He is afraid of dragons. Element- Earth Special weapon- Scythe of Quakes, Earth staff Special abilities- Sand spin '''Zane- '''He is the white ninja of ice and snow. He is very calm, patient and clever, and probably the Wu's student, but he can be very agressive and furious if someone makes him angry. He doesn't get jokes, but he does have sense of humour but when he says something stupid, he takes it seriously. Element- Ice Special weapon- Shuriken of Ice Special abilities- Ice ball '''Sensei Wu- '''He is a very old man with lot of experience in fighting. His father created the country of Ninjago. Wu is Garmadon's brother and Lloyd ' s uncle. When he was young, he fought with his brother many times. When their father died, Wu and Garmadon fought for Four Golden Weapons. Garmadon was corrupted by darkness, so when Wu defeated him, Garmadon went to underworld and became the dark lord. After that, Wu became a sensei and started teaching ninja students. Element- All of them Special weapon- Flute Special abilities- Golden Spinjitzu (Kills enemies faster) '''Lord Garmadon- '(Playable at short time) Sensei Wu's brother who got bitten by a Great Devouver, a poisonus snake which corrupted his heart in darkness. After his father's death, he wanted to keep the Four Golden Weapons, but Wu defeated him and threw him to the underworld. There, he defeated Samukai, the leader of skeleton army, his new army. He is Lloyd's father and when he was young, he was Mysako's husband, but when she got pregnant, he went to underworld and became a Dark Lord. Element- Darkness Special weapon- Dark staff Special abilities- Dark ray 'Nya- '''She's Kai's sister. She is not a ninja, but she posseses some powers and fights very well. Although lot of ninjas think she can't be fighter, she is Samurai X, one of the most mysterious persons in Ninjago. In the beginning, she didn't like Jay, but after she started felling something. Just like her brother, she is very brave and she likes fighting and fire. Element- Fire Special weapon- Fire blades (Golden version) Special abilities- Flame kick/Flame punch '''Lloyd Garmadon- '''He is the green ninja, one of the most powerful warriors in the world. He is son of Lord Garmadon. When he was young, he wanted to be like his father, Dark Lord. So he made a lot of troubles. So his mother left him and sent him to the school for bad boys, and he got busted out of it. He then went to Ninjago and found ancient Serpentine army, which he got under his control. After that he started fighting ninjas, and he became the Green Ninja. Element- All of them Special weapon- Powerweapon Special abilities- Green powers Unplayable characters Villains '''Lord Garmadon- '''He is most of times unplayable. '''Samukai- '''He is the leader of skeleton army. He ruled the Underworld until Lord Garmadon came and fought him, so he had to surrender. He also gave him his helmet, which means total lead of Underworld. He is four handed, just like Garmadon later, so he can take all 4 elemental weapons, but he cannot control them, because he's too weak (he has no powers) for it. Powers: He can use 4 different weapons at once. '''Frakjaw- '''He is skeleton of fire. Sometimes he wears straw hat, but sometimes fireproof helmet. Powers: He can burn almost everything. '''Chopov- '''he is skeleton of earth and sand. Powers: It's hard to kill him, 3 times harder than other skeletons. '''Bonezai- '''He is skeleton of ice. Powers: He can froze player for 10 seconds. '''Krazi- '''Skeleton of lighting and storm. Powers: He can throw electric rays. '''Wyplash- '''General of Ice. He leads Bonezai. Powers: He can freeze player for 15 seconds. '''Nuckal- '''He leads lighting skeletons, and he is related to Kruncha. Powers: Can throw extra rays and electric balls, 2 times stronger than Jay's. '''Kruncha- ' He rules the earth and he is earth general. Powers: Makes extra earthquakes. 'Pythor-' He is the only live snake from Anacondrai tribe, because he ate others. He wants Fang blades and he will do anything to get them. 'Fangtom-' Leader of the Fangpyre tribe. 'Skales-' He leads Hypnobrai and can infect people looking at their eyes. Player also can hypnose him if he crashes him to the ice or mirror. Powers: Hypnotizing ( Infects player for 10 seconds ). 'Skalidor-' Leads Constrictai tribe and uses spear axe as weapon. Powers: Uses super axe, goes through earth. 'Acidicus-'''Leader of Venomari tribe. Powers: Can spit acid which infects player. '''Dark Ninja-' They were normal ninjas in the past, but they became Garmadon's henchmen when he hit them with dark cannon. 'Geriyuchi-' Brother of Kai's father who wants to get revenge on Kirchonn, because he burned his land in past. So he made his army of ninjas who all became Kirchonn's henchmen after. Powers: Can use wind energy staff. 'Kirchonn (Krichonn the Invicible)-' He is Wu's enemy from the past, who strikes again with his new army. He hated Wu because he though that he destroyed his land, but that was Geriyuchi. He has six hands. Powers: Can use 6 different weapons at once, very hard to kill. '''Kirgons- are Krichonn's ninja henchmen. Time Ninja-'''- A proffesional thief who steals Ninjago's things. He can escape easily after that because he fasts up time for himself. He jumped into Crono Crater which made him immortal. Powers: Can jump through time - teleport from one point to second quickly. 'Cardinsto- ' An old friend of Sensei Wu. He is also Krichonn's enemy, but he wants to kill him because he thinks Krichonn has a powerful weapon. Powers: Can use energy wind weapons. 'Garhann the Dreamer- '''He is the master of the dream world. He rules it and can make anyone fall in his dark dreams to make them his dark warriors of dream Powers: Infecting with dark dreams. '''Dream Warriors- '''They are warriors in the dream world, lead by Garhann. Others '''Carridi- '''He is an old friend of Sensei Wu, who has daughter Satsue. In past, Cole saved her and Carridi gave him a lot of money for that. He also runs the weapon workshop in South Jamanakai. '''Nobu- '''She is an old woman who lives in aSouth Jamanakai. She had a mysterious treasure which skeletons took away so she lives hard. You can get some coins in game at her which are from lost creature. '''Satsue- '''She is Carridi's daughter who got kidnapped by skeleton army and Cole later saved her. She appears in some stages as tourist or trader. '''Toki- '''He leads his group of ninjas and he wants to teach them how to fight. Members of his group a.re crazy people. He is Japanese sensei from old village. He helps Sensei Wu to fight Serpentines. '''Toki's ninjas- '''They are usually not usual people, refugees or lost men from every parts of the world who came to Ninjago to try to become a ninja. '''Jamanakai villagers- '''Japanese people from Jamanakai village, mostly traders and farmers. '''Mystake- '''She's an old woman that travels over Japan and Ninjago to sell her products. She sells special potions and teas that includes powers in it. Player can buy that potions at her. She is the one of two only persons who sells tea, other one being Kriechh. Howewer, she is easier to find in game than Kriechh, but sells less quality products. '''Kriechh- ' He is old man who knows a lot of stuff from Ninjago's past and posseses some powers which he uses to make special potions. He is great trader. Player can also buy that products at his carriages. He is the only character after mystake to sell that type of products. He has got some of the most quality highest products available to buy. '''Skeirn- '''he is probably a mysterious phantom warrior. Everyone thought that he is thief who steals treasures, but he actually fights them, but still steals their treasures, taking it to Kirchonn and Lord Garmadon, who give them money back which he uses. Collectable Items Collectable items are items in game that player can collect, and then use it at some different points in game (buy products, weapons and that.) Coins Coins are most common and frequent collectables in game. Without them, game wouldn't work. They can be used everywhere and for anything, especially for buying. There are more types of coins. *Bronze coins- They are most frequent coins and collectables. They are very easy to find, they are almost everywhere.They are very available, but they can also be on hidden fields. They usually can be found in heaps. They can be used just for buying and trading. 10 bronze coins = 1 silver coin 100 bronze coins = 1 gold coin *Silver coins- They are second most frequent coins. However, they are not that common. It's harder to find them, they usually stay on hidden places , barely available areas or in heaps with other coins, but then it's usually one to five coins in that case.They can be used just for buying and trading. 1 silver coin = 10 bronze coins 10 silver coins = 1 gold coin *Gold coins- They are the most valuable collectables and coins. They are very rare and hard to find. There are just few of them in each level, sometimes none and sometimes just one or two to three. Gold coins usually stay on extremely hidden and unavailable areas. 1 gold coin = 10 silver coins 1 gold coin = 100 bronze coins Helps There are another type of collectibles that are called helps. Unlike coins, helps are used quickly, exact time player collects it. Helps are: * Lives- Lives are one of helps collectables. They are used to add lives to player ( every player has got 5 lives in the beginning). They are shown as hearts. * Health coins - Health coins are coins that raise up player's health for 35%. * Spin boosters- That spin boosters allow player to use Spinjitzu power immediately. They boost up filling of spinjitzu bar 100%. *Energy coins- Fills up adrenaline bar 100% and allows player to run very fast, jump very high and hit very strong. Weapons Weapons are items in game which help player to fight and kill. They can be bought and sold. List is down: (Price is shown in bronze coins): * Training staff - 10 *Katana - 35 *Double katana - 65 *Small knife - 70 *Double small knife - 100 *Medium knife - 125 *Boardsword - 140 *Double boardswordl - 170 *Small spear - 93 *Medium spear - 114 *Hard iron spear - 200 *Small axe - 230 *Viking axe - 254 *Big axe - 290 *Double-sided axe (iron) - 313 *Double-sided axe (wood) - 377 *Skeleton axe - 300 *Scythe - 346 *Sharptop knife (classic) - 375 *Blade (sharptop classic) - 421 *Fire Blade - 450 *Short nunchuks - 96 *Long nunchuks - 130 *Shuriken - 93 *Double shuriken - 135 *Ironized broadsword - 246 *Ninja star - 560 *Mace - 597 *Bananarang - 542 *Cutlass - 675 *Pirate sword - 600 *Pirate sword ( version 2) - 754 *Curved daggers - 546 *Dual - 769 *Battle hammer - 870 *Golden mace - 931 *Golden spear - 1179 *Golden axe - 1200 *Golden axe (double sided) - 200 *Platinum megasword - 5670 Special weapons There are some special weapons that can't be bought and sold, like Elemental weapons and Fang blades. *Fire sword *Scythe of Quakes *Shurikens of Ice *Nunchuks of Lighting *Fire blades ( special ) *Flute *Powerweapon ( Megaweapon ) Potions Potions are special elements in game that gives player special powers or abilities for some time. They can be bought, but can't be sold. There are just two characters in game that sell potions and , Mystake and Kriechh. List of potions and what they do: * Kringi tea - The cheapest tea and potion of all. It gives player faster spinjitzu bar filling. * Green tea - Japanese tea with energents added. Gives player super speed to run. * Savonaki potion - Can kill enemy without weapon. * Borkeno - Gives you magnetization power, which means that you can climb on any surfaces. * Acidima mix - Very rare potion from acid. Player can release acid clouds and kill enemies. * Huyaraki tea - mysterious fruit tea. Gives player ability to jump high and land down without hurting. *Java potion - Javanese potion. Energy to kill enemies by stomping them. *Skalifikusy - Dark energy - when running and jumping health raises up and you can use it as dark weapon. *Garhaba tea - full lives raise. *Deyanaki potion - Every time enemy throws something to you, it bounces and kills him. *Erenaki soup - Rage up. Destroys enemy vehicles and weapons automatically. *Gurimo - Invicibility for 33 seconds. *Spellbreaker water - Super shield - everyone who gets to you at 7 meters dies. *Indonize - Invicibility for 59 seconds, throw-bounce kill and super adrenaline. Attacks and Moves Every playable character has it's special attack move. For example, all of ninjas have Spinjitzu. '''Spinjitzu Spinjitzu is the most popular attack/move. All of ninjas can do Spinjitzu. Sensei Wu and Lord Garmadon are only characters that can do it, that are not ninjas. When you do spinjitzu, you can spin for 10 seconds. There is also a bar that has to fill up, so you can perform the move. When it's full, you can use it. Bar filling lasts 20 seconds. Every playable character has got that bar, except Nya, who can't do spinjitzu. Characters that can do Spinjitzu: * Kai *Jay *Cole *Zane *Sensei Wu *Lord Garmadon *Lloyd Garmadon Tornado of Creation Tornado of Creation is special move that needs 4 elemental ninjas (Kai, Zane, Cole, Jay), to perform it. When one ninja does spinjitzu, and other 3 does the same move, one of them can enter into other's spinjitzu and when all of them connect, they make another special move called Tornado of creation. Sensei Wu, Lloyd and Lord Garmadon can't participate in that process. When Tornado of creation appears, player can use it to assemble some crashed parts and make something useful out of that. However, it can also be used for killing and fighting. Fire spin Fire spin is a move that can be performed by Kai. When Kai jumps and player presses the special move button, he starts spinnig with fire burning. When he lands on ground, he spins still, and that's how he can kill enemies with rolling on the ground. Electric hit Category:Video Games